1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic equipment, such as local convergence points (LCPs) and fiber distribution terminals (FDTs), and fiber optic cables disposed therein to provide fiber optic connections to subscribers.
2. Technical Background
To provide improved performance to subscribers, communication and data networks are increasingly employing optical fiber. The benefits of optical fiber are well known and include higher signal-to-noise ratios and increased bandwidth. To further improve performance, fiber optic networks are increasingly providing optical fiber connectivity all the way to end subscribers. These initiatives include various fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP), fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), and other fiber initiatives (generally described as FTTx). In this regard, FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary fiber optic network 10. The fiber optic network 10 in this example is a passive optical network (PON). A PON is a point-to-multipoint FTTx network architecture to enable an optical fiber to serve multiple premises. A PON configuration generally reduces the amount of optical fiber and central office equipment as compared with point-to-point optical network architectures.
The fiber optic network 10 in FIG. 1 provides optical signals from switching points 12 over a distribution network 13 comprised of fiber optic feeder cables 14. The switching points 12 include optical line terminals (OLTs) or forward lasers/return receivers 15 that convert electrical signals to and from optical signals. The optical signals may then be carried over the fiber optic feeder cables 14 to local convergence points (LCPs) 16. The LCPs 16 serve as consolidation points for splicing and making cross-connections and interconnections, as well as providing locations for optical couplers and splitters. The optical couplers and splitters in the LCPs 16 enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple subscriber premises 20. Fiber optic cables 18, such as distribution cables, exit the LCPs 16 to carry optical signals between the fiber optic network 10 and the subscriber premises 20. Typical subscriber premises 20 include single-dwelling units (SDU), multi-dwelling units (MDU), businesses, and/or other facilities or buildings. End subscribers in the subscriber premises 20 may contain network devices configured to receive electrical signals as opposed to optical signals. Thus, optical network terminals (ONTs) and/or optical network units (ONUs) 21 may be provided at the subscriber premises 20 to convert optical signals received over the fiber optic cables 18 to electronic signals.
Because LCPs 16 are typically configured to service multiple premises 20, the fiber optic cables 18 leaving the LCPs 16 are typically run to one or more intermediate fiber distribution terminals (FDTs) 22. FDTs 22 facilitate FTTx applications by providing network access points to the fiber optic network 10 to groupings of subscriber premises 20. Optical interconnections to the subscriber premises 20 are typically provided via indoor/outdoor drop cables 24 that are optically interconnected with the fiber optic cables 18 within the FDTs 22. The FDTs 22 may also provide a consolidated location for technicians or other installation personnel to make and protect splices and/or connections between the drop cables 24 and the fiber optic cables 18 as opposed to making splices and/or connections in sporadic locations.
A fiber optic enclosure may be part of a fiber optic terminal that may serve as a LCP 16 or FDT 22 in the fiber optic network 10 of FIG. 1. A cable fitting assembly may be attached around an opening of a wall of the fiber optic enclosure. The opening and cable fitting assembly provides a passageway for one or more fiber optic cables to travel between an outside and an inside of the fiber optic enclosure.
Sealing the fiber optic enclosure from outside water and other contaminants is an important consideration for the fiber optic networks. Mold, water, and other contaminants could over time enter the fiber optic terminals and degrade the performance of the fiber optic equipment inside.
Further, the fiber optic cables exiting a fiber optic terminal may need strain relief as part of bend radius management and optical fiber movement that can damage the cable or cause signal attenuation. Conventional fiber optic terminals have at least one strain relief mechanism inside the fiber optic enclosure to relieve strain in the separate fiber optic cables. Strain relief mechanisms occupy valuable space in the fiber optic enclosure that could be used for additional fiber optic equipment, but the strain relief mechanisms are beneficial because they resist longitudinal forces placed on the fiber optic cables.